Extraterrestrial
by Desaicedancer
Summary: Six certain Akatsuki members are sent to Earth to protect it when the five Kages' plans threatens its stability. Will they be able to thwart their plans, while meeting a few people along the way? SasoDei, AU.
1. Prologue

**(Desa's corner:**

**This came to me in a dream, believe it or not. Originally I was going to add some OCs in, as that's how it went down in my dream, but I despise OCs, so naturally I changed my mind… XD I'm going to try and keep everyone in character as best as I can in this one, aside from the silly A/Ns like these! Sasori, you're up – disclaimer, please!**

**Sasori: Hn. I'll do it if you tell me where the brat is.**

**You really need to learn some patience, Akasuna…**

**Sasori: … Fine. Desa doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Or Samsung, for that matter… XD)**

* * *

><p>Akasuna no Sasori was NOT a patient person, oh, not at all. So when his boss Pein notified him he'd be a few hours late for the meeting they were meant to have, he was not a happy camper, to say the least. He was interrupted that morning as he was working on a particularly important puppet with an urgent message from Pein, saying that there was a new mission, and to report to the lair for briefing that afternoon at one. At the time it had been 11:30 in the morning, and the redheaded puppet master had been quite a distance away from the lair, so he was forced to leave his work immediately and head over. As soon as he arrived, his snake-like partner Orochimaru notified him that Pein said something had come up, and the mission briefing had been delayed to that evening.<p>

So here the redhead was, stranded in the living room of the lair without his puppets to work on, surrounded by five of his fellow affiliates. Sasori's usual, stoic expression was plastered on his face; the only noticeable sign of his irritation was the rhythmic tapping his fingers made on the wooden surface of the table. He took a quick glance around the room – Kisame and Itachi were quietly conversing in a corner, and Orochimaru, Kakuzu, and Zetsu were watching the news. The puppeteer was grateful that he worked with reasonably mature people instead of loud, obnoxious brats – it gave him time to think. Glancing at the television, his eyes widened in the smallest amount when he realized there was a picture of himself and his associates on the news.

"… And in other news, the notorious and dangerous criminal organization known as the Akatsuki is still at large. If any information regarding the whereabouts of any of these eight criminals is known, please contact-"

Sasori had picked up the remote, and clicked the television off. They didn't need to hear any of that – they knew they were wanted "criminals." The rumors and lies spread about them on the news would only agitate the redhead more. Just as he had set the remote down, a tall man with spiky, orange hair and many black, metal piercings strode into the room, followed gracefully by a blue-haired woman, with a white paper flower embedded in her hair. Everyone looked up as the two strode in, and a more serious atmosphere set in.

"As you all know, Pein and I have a mission for the five of you," the blue-haired woman known as Konan spoke, with a serious tone to her voice. She scanned the room, her amber eyes landing on each member excluding their orange-haired leader as she spoke. "This one will be the most dangerous, by far, and the most time consuming. The Kages are making a move, and it's one that will leave a big impact. It was something completely unanticipated. They're planning to completely overrun the planet Earth."

_Hn, did she say Earth? Most of our supplies originate from that planet, including the wood I use to make my puppets…_ Sasori thought, as he stared blankly at the woman.

It was Pein that addressed the group next. "If they were to seize the planet, they would either enslave or slaughter the humans living there. It's honestly a complete waste of life force. The Kages are just after power and they're completely neglecting the fact that these people are as intelligent and useful as we are – they're simply different. Thus why I'm sending you five to thwart their plans and fend off their attacks. Konan, if you could please instruct them as to where on Earth they'll be heading and what they'll need to bring; I still need to prepare for our own mission. I expect you all to keep in touch." With that, their leader swiftly left the room. Sasori smirked, his chocolate colored eyes trailing the pierced man as he departed. _That man is the exact opposite of "evil..."_

"Alright, I have individual envelopes for the group of you. Kakuzu, here's yours," Konan said, handing the masked, stitched up man a yellow parcel. "Kisame," she called, handing the blue-skinned shark-like man his envelope. "Itachi, this one's for you," she said, giving the younger raven-haired man his packet. "Sasori," she announced, giving the redhead his. "Orochimaru," she said, handing the long haired, pale, snake-like man his yellow envelope. The last envelope was given to the yellow-eyed, dark green-haired man known as Zetsu, one half of his body colored white, the other a dark black.

"You six will be attending a university in North America, or more specifically in California, as a cover up story. Try to learn a bit about the culture while you're there, alright? Also, you'll be living in a nice apartment complex located a few blocks from the university, which is a good walking distance. Basically, everything's covered, just try to blend in. Any other information you'll need is inside those packets you have there. Any last minute questions?" Konan finished her monologue, glancing around the room. Orochimaru spoke up.

"Why California, sssspecifically?" the serpent asked.

"That's where we expect they'll go first. There was something else, too, but we'll have to keep it confidential for now," she informed the group. "I'll reveal it when the time's right. Any other questions?" The six Akatsuki members before her either shook their heads silently or muttered a quiet "no."

"Alright then. You are dismissed – good luck, and be sure to be vigilant, we're not sure when they'll begin…" she instructed, before departing the room. Sasori opened his envelope neatly, pulling out its contents. There was a small plastic, see through bag filled with a large wad of folded up papers, which he guessed was California's currency, as it was so similar to his own planet's. There was a large packet of papers he'd have to study on the trip over, and… _is that a cell phone?_

The redhead brought out the small device and examined it. It read 'Samsung' in small, white letters on the top of it. Under the letters there was a small screen, and under the screen, a small keypad, with strange symbols on it. The S-ranked criminal raised a brow as he turned it around in his hands, toying with it a bit, as he noticed there were no letters or numbers on the keypad. _Where are the numbers?_ He frowned slightly, before putting it away. This was going to be a difficult experience, he could already tell.

* * *

><p><strong>(Desa's corner:<strong>

**So there's the prologue! I think this will go a lot smoother than Judgement, because the plot for this story is more thought out. With Judgement, the idea was okay at first, but I think I really screwed it up when I was having Deidara move around so much. I'm thinking of rewriting it – after all, it was only three or so chapters… but for now, it's on hold.**

**I'll explain more about the Akatsuki's purpose, the Kages, and the different planet thing as the story progresses. As for the name of the planet the Akatsuki and their enemies are from, I have no idea what to name it. I didn't want to individually have Suna as a planet, and Ame, Konoha, etc… I wanted them to be territories on one big planet, like we have countries on Earth. If you guys have any ideas or advice, I'd love to hear it, thanks!)**


	2. Neighbors

**(Desa's corner:**

**Let's see how this goes! Dei, disclaimer, please!**

**Deidara: Don't you think these guys know by now that you don't own Naruto, un?**

**Sasori: Brat, just do it.**

**Deidara: Hai, Danna, un... Desa-chan doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters.)**

* * *

><p><strong>XZXioa-. Chapter One: Neighbors .-aoiXZX<strong>**  
>_<strong>

"Sasori, move my dresser there. "

"Hey, Sasori, can you get that box for me?"

"_Sasori, if you could, please move the table more to the center._ **Hurry up, you lazy piece of wood!"**

"Sasori-" "Saso-" "Hey, Sasori-" "Sa-" "Sasori, over here-"

The redhead sat down on the black leather couch he had just set in place, glaring at his five fellow colleagues. Sure, his chakra strings were handy when moving large, heavy objects, but surely five grown men could move their own items into a home, right? Especially when these men were S-ranked criminals with strength that is almost beyond anything a man on Earth could obtain…

"Move your own things. I've done enough for you guys," he snapped with his monotone voice, agitated. As most of the Akatsuki members went back to work, one snake-like member in particular sat next to the puppet master, smirking at him.

"Issss moving a few sssimple objectsss too much for the legendary Akassssuna no Ssssasori?" The pale man challenged. Sasori simply glared at the snake, ignoring the remark completely, before looking out the window. _It's so artistic here, on Earth… so vibrant_, he thought, gazing out at the blend of colors the flora made. _It's a shame spring isn't eternal, because these colors won't last_. He observed as a bright blue bird carrying a worm made her way to her nest, where her starving young awaited_. How can you preserve something as beautiful as nature to keep it eternal, to keep it true art?_

The Akatsuki members had departed at night from their planet Sekai after a few preparations (one being Kakuzu collecting most of the money to put into a bank account and invest in stocks, we all know how he is), using their convenient little transporters. Basically, up close they looked like a star in the night sky – they were bright, extremely small white orbs that glow when they're carrying something. They travel quickly and efficiently; they were something commonly used on Sekai, and those born on Earth cannot see them. The criminals arrived during the morning in California time, around 6 AM – just in time to see the sun beginning to rise.

The group was to be living in a nicely kept apartment complex, which had a decent sized, heated swimming pool, a gym, a means of storage, tennis ball courts, and basketball courts. They kept everything clean around the complex, and a variety of flowers and trees lined the sidewalks. The apartment in itself that they rented was huge, with four bedrooms, three showers, lots of space, and a large kitchen. All in all, everyone was happy with what Pein and Konan had chosen for them.

Sasori and Orochimaru had their own rooms, while Zetsu shared with Kakuzu, and Itachi with Kisame. That seemed like the safest way to go for the Akatsukis, as nobody wanted to share with Orochimaru, and Sasori constantly needed space for his puppets. As his comrades continued moving objects around, the redhead escaped to his own room, and quickly adjusted the random furniture that scattered the floor with a flick of his fingers. His chakra strings latched onto his full-sized bed, his dresser, and his workbench, pushing and pulling the furniture until they were placed exactly where he wanted them. The puppet master lay down on his bed casually, his half lidded, tired looking brown eyes gazing lazily up at the ceiling. He ran a pale hand through his messy blood-red locks as he sighed, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

They were starting university tomorrow, and that was the biggest issue. They would have to blend in with the other people that inhabited this planet, which could prove seriously difficult, as the Akatsuki members would have to watch every word that came out of their mouth. At the same time, they would have to perform their duties efficiently without fail, without making the humans suspicious. Also, their appearance was something they would have to factor in…

_Kisame could stay the same, _he thought. _The man will probably claim he has a skin disease. At least people would stay their distance. Kakuzu just needs to keep his mask on to avoid revealing his threads and stitches, and I just have to stay clothed, which shouldn't prove difficult. Itachi and Orochimaru are fine… somewhat… and Zetsu will-_

Sasori's thoughts immediately cut off as something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head slightly, he saw a teenaged boy gazing through his window at him with one large azure eye, his fringe covering his other. His long, golden-blond hair was tied up neatly in a ponytail at the top of his head, making him look extremely feminine. The teen's eye widened when he realized he had been spotted, and he approached the window, clearly embarrassed. Sasori sat up and opened his window, staring at the teen with a disinterested expression on his face as he drew near.

"I-I'm sorry, un! I d-didn't mean to invade your privacy, un, I heard we had new neighbors moving in and I was curious, un!" he spluttered out when he reached the puppeteer, his face becoming a shade of red darker with each second passing. "I was originally g-going to knock, un, but when I saw you, I just kinda spaced out, un…"

Sasori blinked at the blond, before speaking. "Look, kid, it's fine, just don't do it again," he assured the blond in his usual monotone, smirking when the teen scowled at being referred to as a 'kid'. Raising a brow slightly, he asked, "but what exactly is 'un?'"

"I'm not a kid, un!" he retorted angrily, scowling at the redhead. "And it's a speech impediment, I say it more when I'm nervous, un…" he trailed off, blushing slightly as he glared at the ground.

"Hn," Sasori replied indifferently, continuing to gaze at the flustered blond, his eyes half lidded. "Quick question, brat… are you familiar with the University of the Arts? Some… friends, and I, are meant to be attending there beginning tomorrow, and I was wondering what the best route would be if you were planning to walk."

At this, the blond's head snapped up, his azure eye filled with surprise. "Yeah, un, I go there…" the blond bit the tip of his thumb as he looked away, thinking. Sasori glanced at his hands, seeing the black, fingerless gloves, but thought nothing of them.

"Okay, un!" the teen exclaimed, turning his attention back to the redhead, smiling at him. "I usually walk to the university with a few of my friends every morning, anyway. If you want, you can walk with us tomorrow, un."

"Fine with me," Sasori replied easily.

"Alright, un, we'll be here around seven," the blond smiled again. "My name is Deidara, by the way, un… nice to meet you." Deidara extended a gloved hand smoothly, and Sasori glanced at it. _Brat's regained his confidence, _he thought. The redhead shook the hand, smirking.

"Sasori."

Deidara smirked at the man before releasing his hand, running off down the sidewalk. "Nice to meet ya Sasori, un!" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner.

Sasori stared after him for a minute, before closing the window and sighing. _He better not be late. I hate to be kept waiting._The artist lightly hopped off his bed, before walking out into the living room to notify the others.

* * *

><p><strong>XZXioa-. Deidara .-aoiXZX<br>_**

"I'm home, un!" Deidara called out, slamming his front door. The blond dashed through the apartment and to the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the cupboard and some grape juice from the fridge. As he began to poor the purple liquid into the cup, a younger, blond-haired teen scurried into the room. Seeing the boy approach him, Deidara grinned.

Deidara had two siblings; Ino, and Naruto. They were both seventeen, and even though the both of them had blonde hair and blue eyes like their older brother, their appearances were almost completely different. Ino's hair was long and platinum blonde. She had paler skin, free of blemishes, and was fairly tall for her age, being only an inch or two shorter than Deidara. Naruto had short, spiky, golden-blond hair, with three whisker-like marks on either side of his face. He was the shortest one out of the three by a good five inches, but that didn't stop the boy's cheery disposition and stubbornness. The three of them lived together with their adoptive mother and father in the apartment complex; it was close enough to the high school Ino and Naruto went to, as well as the college campus.

"Hey, Naru, what's up, un?" Deidara asked, giving his younger brother a light punch on the arm.

"Not much, Ino and I are just curious about the new neighbors, Dei," he replied lightly, giving the older teen a wide smile. "You gonna tell us about them or what?"

"Well, un, the-"

"SEMPAI!"

"Shit, un," Deidara cursed under his breath, as an orange blur zoomed into the room. He quickly stepped to the side before the flash of orange had a chance to tackle him, and breathed out a sigh in frustration. A teen his age with slicked back, silver hair and magenta eyes entered the room through the same doorway the orange blur had, laughing hysterically.

"What's up, bastard?" the silver haired teen asked, grinning, getting a sharp glare from Deidara. The teen's grin only widened in response, as he drew near the blond. "Have you fucking considered converting to Jashinism yet?"

"You and Tobi could've at least knocked first, Hidan," he snapped back gruffly, before taking a sip of his juice, ignoring the zealot's question completely.

Ino walked in the kitchen at that moment, sitting down casually at the kitchen table next to Naruto, rolling her eyes at all the commotion. The teen known as Hidan snickered and plopped down on top of the kitchen table… to Deidara's annoyance. The blond sighed again when Tobi, the swirly, orange masked boy that had previously blurred past everyone, popped up in front of him, shouting a loud "SEMPAI!~" Hidan reached out, grabbing the teen's arm, and yanked him towards the table. The four looked up at Deidara with curious, pleading eyes (Tobi with the only eye that showed), as he scowled at the group, knowing what they wanted him to say.

"Fine, un, I'll tell you… but there isn't much to tell," he muttered, grimacing, surrendering to their silent pleas. He took another swallow of his sweet purple drink before pulling up a chair in front of the group and plunking down on it. "I went over there, and at first I was just going to knock and greet them, and ask if they needed any help moving in… But something else caught my attention on my way over the-"

"Blondie, every little fucking thing catches your attention," Hidan remarked, interrupting the blond.

"It was one of the new neighbors, asshole, un!" he retorted, glaring daggers at his best friend.

"What about him caught your attention, Dei?" Ino asked, smirking suggestively at her older brother, making Naruto and Hidan snicker. Deidara grimaced.

"Don't go assuming things, Ino, un, you don't know their gender," he replied angrily, fixing his glare on the wall. The group expectantly waited for the blond to answer the question, three out of four of them with smug expressions on their faces. Tobi, oblivious to what his friends were so smug about, was equally as curious, as he stared at his Sempai with one wide eye. Deidara was slightly blushing as he added, after a minute of silence, "it was his hair. It was the deepest shade of red, un, like blood-red, and he didn't have freckles or anything. I just found it unique, un."

At this, Naruto and Hidan burst out laughing, while Ino grinned triumphantly. Deidara's brow furrowed even more, if it were even possible.

"I knew it was a guy!" she exclaimed. "A girl would never catch your attention. So is he hot?"

He directed his glare to his younger sister, who almost cringed; Deidara could be pretty frightening if he wanted to be. Her grin didn't falter though, if anything, it became even smugger.

"Ino, drop it," he muttered through clenched teeth, before turning to Tobi and Hidan. "We're walking this guy and his friends to University with us tomorrow though, un. You guys need to be here at around 6:45."

"Okay Sempai! Tobi will arrive extra early for Sempai, so he's not late!" Tobi exclaimed, making Hidan and Deidara cringe. Ino and Naruto stood up from the table, deciding to sneak away while they could, Naruto barely suppressing his laughter.

"6:45 is fucking early enough in the Jashin-damned morning… just how early are you planning on dragging me over here, you idiot?" Hidan cried, staring incredulously at his masked, raven haired friend.

"Tobi thinks 5:30 would be good, Hidan!"

"You're fucking crazy, you know that?"

As the two continued to bicker, Deidara rolled his eyes, grinning. He glanced out the window, just in time to see Sasori walk past, along with four other men the blond had never seen before. Where on Earth were they going?

"Hey guys, un," he said, turning around, trying to catch the attention of his friends.

"I am NOT waking up at 5:30 in the fucking morning, you asshole!"

"But Hidan, Tobi doesn't want anyone to be late!"

"Guys, un…"

"If we come here at 6:45 nobody's going to be fucking late, you moron!"

"How about 6:15 then? Tobi thinks that would be a decent time…"

"Would you quit bickering like a married couple and pay attention, un?" Deidara yelled impatiently, finally grabbing their attention. The two fell silent, and turned to the blond with questioning looks. "The neighbors just walked past; do you want to go meet them, un?"

Without another word, Tobi sprang up and zoomed past the two, out the door. The zealot snickered, before hopping off the table, walking next to the blond. "You just wanna see fucking fire-crotch again don't ya, Blondie?" he asked, with a sly grin on his face. The blond didn't answer, and simply walked out the door into the warm summer air, the Jashinist trailing close behind. Turning a corner, they could see Tobi up ahead squawking to the group.

"Hey, fuckers!" Hidan called out, smirking, making Deidara cringe. _A masked idiot that's too loud for his own good and a zealot that can't say one sentence without cursing… what a great first impression…_

"Hey, un," he greeted the group casually as they approached, not failing to notice the few that wore annoyed expressions on their faces. At the sound of his voice, Sasori glanced at him, and two chocolate, lazy eyes met one bright azure. Deidara shot the redhead a friendly, yet sympathetic look, silently apologizing for the behavior of his friends, before moving his eyes to the four the scorpion stood beside. An eager grin began spreading its way across the blond's face, as he took in the sight of them. _These guys obviously aren't from around here, considering the redhead's name, and their appearances. Then again, it's obvious we aren't, either,_ he thought, watching as Hidan began swearing at a mysterious, masked man with pink and green eyes. _This year should be interesting._

A man with blue-tinted skin and navy, spiky hair maneuvered past the group, and approached the blond, smiling wide with sharp teeth. "Hey! Nice to meet'cha, I'm Kisame," the shark-like man greeted him enthusiastically, extending a hand. "Sasori here's told us all about you," he added on, winking. Deidara shook the fishy man's hand warmly, while raising an eyebrow at the apathetic redhead. Sasori, who had been staring at the blond the whole time, merely grunted before turning away.

"The black and white guy your orange friend's bugging over there is Zetsu, and the masked man is Kakuzu," he explained, introducing his friends for them. "Orochimaru's not here right now…" _Orochimaru? Why does that name sound so familiar?_ the blond thought, frowning slightly.

"That's Itachi back there, with the dark hair, hanging aloof." Deidara's frown deepened when he saw the Uchiha, whose eyes were boring straight into him. _Those eyes of his piss me off… he's looking down on me as if I'm completely inferior, and I haven't even said a word to him... _"And that's Sasori, but you've already met him, of course," he finished. Deidara tore his gaze from the Uchiha and glanced at the redhead once more, who seemed to be spacing out, gazing at the variety of flowers lining the sidewalk. Suddenly, a thought struck him, and he grinned at Kisame before moving past him to Sasori.

"Hey, Sasori, un," the blond started, making the redhead snap out of his trance. "What's your view on art? You're an artist, right, un?"

Raising a brow at Deidara for suddenly imposing such a question, he answered almost automatically. "True art is eternal; long-lasting. It's meant to be preserved for generations and generations, so everyone may see the beauty of it."

He was slightly taken aback when he heard the young artist scoff. "Where's the fun in that un?" the blond countered, smirking. "Art is fleeting, Sasori, un. It's there for a moment, only to be gone the next."

"What's the point in even creating it if it's only going to be gone the next moment?" the puppeteer replied, knitting his brow slightly, a hint of annoyance in his monotone voice. "Art cannot possibly be fleeting. Anything like that is merely pretty to the eyes, like those flowers over there. They will only last for a short while, before dying off."

"But that's the beauty of it!" Deidara exclaimed, with a bright spark in his azure eye. "Sasori, un, you need to be more spontaneous! True art is ephemeral, un, it's only there for a moment so you can appreciate it while it lasts. It doesn't matter if anyone sees it, un, so long as you do, and you have fun with it," he finished, flailing his arms in the air to add emphasis as he spoke.

"Your views are too juvenile for my tastes, brat," the redhead snapped. "You need to be able to actually examine the artwork and its finesse; its beauty." Raising a brow, he added, "What form of art do you practice, anyway? Are you a performer?"

"Sculptures, un, but I might as well be a performer. I explode them; it puts on a great show, un!" The blond replied enthusiastically, smirking when he saw the redhead's normally impassive face cringe. "I'll have to show you sometime, un. What do you do?"

"I'm not interested," Sasori declined tersely. "And… I construct puppets."

"Puppets, un? That's pretty unique… most people paint, or sing, or make sculptures like me, un, but puppets? Will you show me some time?"

"I guess I'll have to, if it'll knock some sense into a brat like you," the puppet master remarked, smirking up at the slightly taller teen. "Art is eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting, un!"

"It's eternal you brat!"

"True art is fleeting, Sasori-no-Danna, un!"

At that, Sasori's eyes widened in slight shock. Did he hear him correctly? Deidara was smirking at the redhead, with a competitive gleam in his eye.

"What… did you just call me, brat?" he asked, blinking at the blond. At this, the teenaged artist's smirk only grew wider.

"You heard me, _Danna_," he replied, stepping closer to Sasori as he spoke. "Until you come to respect my art, that name will stick, un. You know it means husband in Japanese, right?"

By now, the two were so close their noses were almost touching. Sasori didn't flinch back, though. He merely let his relaxed smirk fall back into place as he recovered from the initial shock, and stared up into the other artist's azure orb with his lazy eyes, completely impassive.

"And you know that it also means 'master', right, _brat_?" The redhead retorted, his voice as emotionless as his facial expression. Deidara opened his mouth to retort, but was instantly cut off as Sasori spoke again, his tone low, and threatening. "Kisame…" The scorpion's attention was off the blond now, as he was glaring intensely at something (more like _someone_) behind his back.

Turning around, the blond saw everyone (except for Tobi, who was still squabbling at Zetsu) looking their way; different expressions adorning their faces. Hidan and Kisame burst out in laughter as Itachi and Kakuzu merely stared at the two, their expressions unreadable. Before Deidara could react, Kisame stepped up to them, still chuckling.

"Sorry, Blondie, it's just I've never seen Sasori get so worked up over something," he apologized, grinning wide. Behind the blond artist, Sasori's glare hardened at the shark man's words. "He's the most apathetic guy you'll ever meet."

The sculptor grinned and nodded knowingly, glancing back at the puppeteer, who was absolutely livid. Grabbing Kisame's wrist, Sasori began trudging off in the direction they had been originally heading, muttering a quiet "We're leaving." Giving Deidara a toothy grin as he was being dragged down the sidewalk, the shark-like man waved goodbye, getting a smirk and a wave in return. A moment later and the entire group had left.

"This year is going to be fucking interesting, eh?" Hidan remarked, looking at Deidara. The blond sculptor glanced at the Jashinist once before switching his gaze to the direction the group had left in. He smirked.

"Yeah, un."

* * *

><p><strong>(Desa's corner:<strong>

**So I'm going to try and update this every week or two, instead of every month… Sigh. Sorry for the wait. I always have writers block when it comes to the beginning, even though I have most of the actual story planned out. In any case, I hope it's good, and reviews are appreciated, even if they're negative. XD**

**On a side note, I broke my left wrist. That wasn't fun. Fuzzy socks + slippery floor = hard fall. XD**

**Anyway, look for the second chapter of Extraterrestrial soon!)**


End file.
